BootLicker See Charles Xavier
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: Boot-licking prompt on LiveJournal. "Lick it." Erik commands and Charles shivers. "Lick it Charles."


**Title:** Boot Licker  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>X-Men: First Class  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Charles/Erik  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Boot!porn... 'nuff said  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17 (sorry folks!)  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1'912  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"Lick it." Erik commands and Charles shivers. "Lick it Charles."  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Written for this _excellent _prompt which I really love, on the **1stclass_kink**. I do not own these guys but if I did... *dreams*

* * *

><p><strong>Boot-Licker; <em>see 'Charles Xavier'<em>**

* * *

><p>"On your knees Charles." Erik orders and Charles hurries to obey, dropping to his knees with an audible 'thump' in his room.<p>

It's late and the children are all sleeping, Moira also - though Charles had _convinced_ her that she needed some rest - so only Erik and Charles are awake in the large mansion.

And Erik knows it too.

"Good boy." Erik murmurs appreciatively as he sits himself down in the armchair by the crackling fire. "Come here." He adds firmly and Charles to shuffle towards Erik only to be brought up short by his _metal_ watch. "Hands and knees Charles." Erik tuts and the watch drags Charles' hand down to the ground, forcing him to follow until both of his hands are splayed out on the ground. "Now crawl."

So he does.

When Charles reaches Erik's legs his watch jerks and brings him up short of sitting between Erik's legs, much to Charles' annoyance. Erik smirks as though he knows what Charles is thinking and Charles glowers at him. Raising an eyebrow at the kneeling telepath Erik orders. "Bend over Charles. Face to the floor."

Frowning at the order Charles can't help but think at Erik. _'Why?'_

Erik's response is a widening of his smirk and Charles' chest is suddenly wrenched down by the metal buttons on his cardigan. "Face to the floor and don't ask questions." Erik reprimands as he stares down at Charles.

"Sorry sir." Charles mutters apologetically, though he is anything but, and his eyes flit onto the moving shape of Erik's boot as he moves it.

"I don't think you are Charles." Erik murmurs quietly, his voice deep and low and it makes Charles shudder in want. No man should have a voice such as Erik's. Erik's eyes spark as his mind focuses on a particular idea and he grins, all teeth and want.

"I am sir. Honestly." Charles replies as he lifts his head slightly to lock gazes with Erik, and he sees himself through Erik's eyes. On his knees, hands splayed on the ground, his back arched and his face; flushed with dark eyes that are more black than blue. It makes him gasp as a pulse of heat rushes down his spine and his cock throbs painfully in his too tight trousers.

"I'm afraid I really don't believe you Charles." Erik says quietly, sounding almost remorseful and the very falsity of it makes Charles keen quietly. Erik notices.

"I'll do anything to prove to you I am sir." Charles begs as he slides forward slightly, bringing his face closer to Erik's crotch, and his hand bumps into Erik's boot distracting him for a moment.

Something flashes through Erik's mind, something Charles doesn't get the chance to grasp before Erik grins at him and says lustfully. "I'm sure you will."

Charles leans his head forward, fully assuming that he's about to suck Erik off only for Erik to place a hand on his head and push it down until his nose touches the tip of Erik's boot. "Sir?" He asks in confusion.

"Lick it." Erik commands and Charles shivers. "Lick it Charles." The fingers in his hair tighten minutely before they let go and Charles looks up through his lashes at Erik's face.

"Yes sir." Charles whispers before flicking his tongue out and running it along the smooth, polished, black leather of the boot.

Erik's breath catches in his throat as he watches Charles' tongue dart out and flit over his boot. He wants that tongue in his mouth. He wants that tongue on his cock. He wants Charles begging him to let him suck Erik off. He wants to see Charles tongue fuck his boot more though.

Charles lets out a moan of want as his cock throbs painfully enough for his heart to stutter slightly, and his tongue pauses on the leather. His eyes slip shut for a moment before they snap open again and he moves his head to the side and runs his tongue along the rim of the rubber sole. Hard.

Erik lets out a low groan that turns into a growl of want and he leans forward, slides his hand into Charles' hair and pulls him up until he's kneeling between Erik's legs.

The sound of Erik's zipper is loud in the room along with their heavy panting. "Suck me off Charles." Erik growls and Charles wastes no time slipping a hand into Erik's trousers and freeing up Erik's cock from his boxers.

Erik moans loudly the moment Charles' tongue touches his cock and he tightens his grip on Charles' hair. Charles smirks as he teases the slit of Erik's cock with his tongue, pressing against it harder and harder until Erik moans before lightly running his tongue over it.

It's torture and Erik growls as he looks at Charles with dark, hooded eyes filled with lust and want.

Charles gets the silent message without reading his mind and suddenly envelopes Erik's cock in his hot, wet mouth. Erik cries out quietly as Charles deep throats him until the head of his cock is touching the back of Charles' throat.

"Oh God... Charles..." Erik moans as he struggles not to thrust into Charles' mouth. "I want..."

'Do it.' Charles thinks at him and Erik gasps as Charles moves his head back until only the head of his cock remains in Charles mouth.

"I want to fuck you." Erik growls and Charles lets Erik's cock slip out of his mouth. "Over to the bed." Erik growls and Charles immediately rises and moves to the bed. "Strip."

Charles strips off his cardigan, his shirt and his trousers before Erik stops him and pushes him onto the bed. "Up against the headboard." Erik orders and he watches as Charles scrambles up the bed, his back pressing against the hard wood of the headboard, his legs bent at the knee so his arse is presented to Erik.

It makes his mouth go dry.

Erik is quick to strip himself out of his clothes, leaving them strewn on the floor before he climbs on the bed and kneels between Charles' legs.

"Remove your underwear." Erik orders and Charles moves to comply. "Slowly."

Charles' hand stills just above the band of his boxers for a moment before it continues to move, slower. He slides his thumb beneath the waistband and runs it along the length of the band until it reaches his hip where he pauses.

Looking up at Erik's face Charles stares at the other man as he slowly pulls on the waistband until he has to manoeuvre himself and lift his hips enough for the boxers to slip free of his lower body. He slowly lifts a leg and slips it through the boxers before sliding the boxers down the other leg and dropping them on the floor beside the bed.

Erik's eyes rake along Charles' body, appreciative of the thin, lithe form sitting before him. His gaze lingers on the red, straining cock between Charles' legs and he grins. Reaching out towards the bedside cabinet, Erik uses his powers to slide the draw open and call to him the small metal-topped jar.

Holding it out to Charles he says deeply. "Prepare yourself."

Charles reaches out and takes the jar, opening the lid slowly before dipping a finger in and coating it in Vaseline. He moves slowly until the finger is pressing against his entrance. Charles' eyelids flitter as he pressing into himself, letting out a gasp which turns into a low moan as he works his finger deep into his entrance.

Erik shifts on the bed, trying to ignore how his cock throbs painfully, and watches mesmerised by Charles' show.

Charles' eyes open again as he pulls out of himself and coats a second and third finger. He presses them into himself without any hesitation and lets out a keen and whimper as he scissors himself with two fingers and presses against the hard ring of muscle with the third.

He abandons scissoring himself for pushing all three fingers deep inside himself until he presses against his prostate and arches his back, his mouth falling open in a silent 'o' and he tries to ground down against his fingers desperately.

"Enough." Erik croaks as he swallows thickly. Charles freezes, three fingers pressing into him, his back arched up and his mouth still open in a silent cry of pleasure. "Hands on the headboard." He orders and he watches with dark eyes as Charles slowly removes his fingers, slick with Vaseline, from inside himself and grips the headboard tightly.

Moving forward, Erik presses his cock up against Charles' entrance. Charles lets out a whimper as he presses his head back against the headboard and Erik leans forwards to capture his lips in a brutal kiss as he pushes into Charles.

His tongue presses against Charles' lips hard until they part and he plunges his tongue into that hot, wet mouth. His cock is buried deep inside of Charles and Charles' hands are gripping the headboard hard enough for the knuckles to turn white.

Erik slides a hand through Charles' hair, gripping the strands and angling his head so Erik can devour it even as he pulls out of Charles's entrance before slamming back enough making Charles' body bump against the headboard.

Erik's other hand slides down Charles' body until it rests on his cock and he grips it, feels as Charles twists his body helplessly and tries to arch up and grind down simultaneously. He twists his wrist and slides along the length of Charles' cock, his thumb catching the slit and smearing pre-cum after it, just as he slams back into Charles.

He breaks the kiss and latches onto Charles' neck, his lips sucking the smooth, creamy flesh hard enough to leave a mark. His grip tightens around Charles' cock and he smirks against his throat as he hears Charles' strangled breath.

Angling his hips Erik slams back in and he knows that he's hit Charles' sweet-spot when the telepath arches against him and lets out a loud cry of pleasure.

"Come for me Charles..." Erik whispers into Charles' ear. "Come for me." And he slams into Charles again, his cock hitting his prostate and with a loud cry Charles comes, his seed exploding over Erik's chest hard enough for some of it to reach his neck.

The feeling of Charles' anal muscles contracting around Erik's cock are enough for Erik to groan and bite into Charles' neck hard. He pulls out and slams into Charles again as his hand works his cock until Charles' cock is placid and limp in his grip. He pulls out again and, ignoring the whimpers from Charles, slams in again and he lets out a muffled cry into Charles' neck as he comes inside Charles.

* * *

>* * * *<p><p>

* * *

><p>Later on they're lying curled up against each other and Charles starts to chuckle quietly.<p>

"What?" Erik asks as he rests his head on Charles' shoulder.

"Boot-licking? Really Erik." Charles replies as he turns his head and Erik kisses his languidly.

"Boot-licker." Erik mutters affectionately as he rests his head on Charles' shoulder and closes his eyes.

"See 'Charles Xavier'." Charles adds as he too closes his eyes and they drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><strong>END<strong>

**Where the fuck did I manage to get the inspiration to write PORN from! I thought I'd lost my entry ticket for the Porn-club ages ago! 3**


End file.
